


suits you just right

by kyhc



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Yang in a suit, jesspleasedon'tdie.doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyhc/pseuds/kyhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blake, do you know how to tie neckties?”</p>
<p>She’s in a suit when she walks out of the bathroom in their dorm, neck tie crooked and a small frown on her face. Blake feels her mouth go dry at the sight of Yang walking towards her, grumbling and tugging helplessly at the tie looped around her neck. Her eyes rake over her roommate’s form, taking in the sight of Yang with an unbuttoned jacket over a sunflower yellow dress shirt, and a pair of black pants that hugs her hips and thighs just <i>right</i>. She meant to reply with a <i>yes</i> but instead a sort of strangled croak leaves her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suits you just right

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who persistently messaged me for days asking for smut, congratulations. I give up, you win. Just take this and don't look at me. This is the first time I've ever tried writing smut so just..I don't know. I'm sorry?
> 
> Also, if you know me in real life please, for the love of all that is good just pretend I never wrote this. Do not speak of this. EVER.

“Blake, do you know how to tie neckties?”

 

She’s in a suit when she walks out of the bathroom in their dorm, neck tie crooked and a small frown on her face. Blake feels her mouth go dry at the sight of Yang walking towards her, grumbling and tugging helplessly at the tie looped around her neck. Her eyes rake over her roommate’s form, taking in the sight of Yang with an unbuttoned jacket over a sunflower yellow dress shirt, and a pair of black pants that hugs her hips and thighs just _right_. She meant to reply with a _yes_ but instead a sort of strangled croak leaves her mouth.

Yang turns her attention away from the tie and looks at Blake, a smirk playing on her lips. She raises an eyebrow, let’s go of the tie to place her hands on her hips, and grins.

 

“Like the view?”

 

Blake ignores Yang’s question and coughs, trying to clear her throat.

 

“Is there a particular reason you’re dressed like that?”

 

“I just wanted to look snazzy for you, that’s not illegal, right?”

 

“Well..no, but-”

 

“I bet you’d like it if I were closer,” Yang murmurs, stepping closer to Blake’s bed where she’s sitting, back against the headboard. She pries the book from Blake’s hands -her grip on the book uncharacteristically weak-, places it on the bedside shelf and Yang grins, _really_ grins, because this has to be the first time Blake’s ever let go of a book that easily.

 

Yang has one knee supporting her on the mattress when she cups either side of Blake’s face. She smiles triumphantly before tilting her head down to capture Blake’s lips in a searing kiss. A pleased giggle slips between her lips when Blake’s hands reach up to tug her closer by the lapels of her jacket. She shifts, letting go of Blake’s face to fully support herself against the mattress as she climbs on the bed, all the while not breaking the kiss.

 

She swings a leg over Blake’s legs and hovers over her partner. Her hands search for Blake’s waist, fingertips skimming against cloth and bare skin lightly as she works her hands up. She finds her hips and settles her palms against the fabric of Blake’s nightdress. Yang feels Blake shudder beneath her hands and this only prompts her to deepen their kiss, tongue languidly tracing patterns along the inside of Blake’s mouth as the girl beneath her loosens her hold on her jacket to slide trembling hands behind the back of her neck, trying to hold Yang in place.

 

“Where did you get the suit?” She asks breathily when Yang breaks their kiss to place little pecks at the corner of her lips, her chin. Blake plays with the collar of Yang’s shirt, running her thumbs over the yellow linen appreciatively.

 

“Hm?” The blonde hums against her skin, nips at the corner of her jaw and down her throat, “Does it really matter now?”

 

“Yang, just answer the _ah_ -” Blake whines, breathless and throaty when Yang sucks at her throat, right over her pulse point, and then licks the spot lazily.

 

“That’s not really important now is it?”

 

She lifts her face from where it’s nestled in the crook of Blake’s neck to place a quick kiss on her lips. Her hands slide slowly to the small of Blake’s back before she brings her hands back to her partner’s hips. Yang, without warning tugs her down. A startled yelp comes from Blake at her sudden shift in position but she hardly has time to complain because Yang promptly straddles her, thighs pressed firmly against her sides, and grabs both of her wrists. She bends down to kiss her again, cutting off whatever protest was forming at the back of Blake’s throat.

 

She relaxes her hold on Blake’s wrists and moves her hands to grip her hands instead. Yang gives Blake’s hands a gentle squeeze before guiding her hands to the first button on her shirt, their fingertips brushing the column of her throat.

 

“Undress me,” she whispers.

 

Blake groans into Yang’s mouth, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, and thinks _thank god Ruby and Weiss are on a mission_. She breaks free from Yang’s hold and places both of her hands against what little exposed skin is peeking from the top of her girlfriend’s shirt. Yang’s skin is warm beneath her fingertips and she can feel the thrum of anticipation between their skin. She kisses Yang harder, all teeth and tongue and eagerness, and Yang just presses down much closer to her, generous and needy at the same time.

 

It’s just a little infuriating how Yang is trying to suppress a smile while she’s kissing her though so Blake bites her bottom lip a little harder than necessary. Yang nearly pulls back, muttering a half-hearted apology but Blake just grabs a hold of the knot of her tie and keeps her in place. She makes quick work of unknotting the tie, pulls it off beneath the collar of Yang’s shirt and thoughtlessly discards it to the side.

 

Her right hand circles Yang’s neck, thumb pressed possessively at the hollow of her throat while her left moves to unbutton her shirt. Yang’s hands are positioned comfortably just beneath her chest and she feels their warmth seep all the way to her ribs. She manages to undo the first two buttons and Yang rewards her effort by moving both hands upward and palming her breasts. Blake tries to muffle a moan by crushing her lips against Yang’s but all that served to do was elicit a groan when Yang squeezes her through her nightdress.

 

“Yang,” she grumbles. “Behave, please.”

 

She gets a chuckle in response but the hands still nonetheless.

 

Blake moves both of her hands to Yang’s shoulders, taking her time to feel the texture of the suit beneath her palms, before bringing her hands back to the lapels and slipping her hands underneath the jacket.

 

“It’ll be easier if you take my jacket off first, you know.”

 

She groans, “Shut up and let me enjoy this.”

 

“Okay, oka-”

 

Blake cuts her off with a kiss, already tugging her jacket off her shoulders. Yang breaks their kiss to shrug the jacket off, throwing it down haphazardly on the floor. She murmurs something along the lines of _so eager_ , which make Blake’s cheeks flush even redder. She tries to glare at Yang while undoing the rest of the buttons on her shirt but she fumbles with the last few buttons. With a huff of frustration, Blake pulls Yang down to kiss her throat and she forgoes the buttons in place of unbuckling Yang’s belt.

 

She feels Yang’s hands twitch when she slips the belt from the loops and unzips the fly of her pants. Yang’s pulse quickens beneath her lips. She scrapes her teeth on the warm skin of her neck, and bites down gently when she slips her hand into Yang’s pants and cups her through her underwear. Yang’s grip on her breasts grow a bit tighter when she lets out a quiet moan and rolls her hips forward.

 

“Now, who’s eager?” Blake asks, lips brushing against Yang’s skin. She grinds her palm against the wet fabric and she’s rewarded with several shaky breaths. Yang’s hands leave her chest to hold on to the headboard when Blake drags her fingers agonizingly slow against her. Her eyes are wrenched shut, mouth open just the slightest bit, and Blake feels heat rush between her legs at the sight of Yang panting above her. She’s in no mood to be a tease so she eases her fingers between the offending garment and finds Yang completely slick and warm. She’s got two fingers working in and out of Yang in a steady rhythm when she smells the beginnings of burnt wood and ozone.

 

Blake snickers, curling her fingers inside of Yang, “Try not to burn anything this time.”

 

Yang groans on top of her, trying to control her aura as she rocks her hips in time with Blake’s fingers. Blake rolls her hips upward and adds in a third finger. Her other hand is pressed to the underside of Yang’s breast just below the edge of her bra, thumb stroking lazily at the smooth skin.

 

She comes in a matter of seconds when Blake presses her thumb down against her. Yang lets go of the headboard and slumps unceremoniously over Blake, chest heaving, breathing shaky.

 

Blake removes her hand from inside Yang’s pants and wipes her fingers on the bed sheet. She presses a kiss to Yang’s temple and winds her arms around her waist.

 

“Give me a sec,” Yang breathes against her ear, lips not touching skin.

 

Blake hums contently and strokes the small of Yang’s back, revelling in the smoothness of the linen and how she can feel the firmness of Yang’s muscles below them.

 

It takes Yang barely ten seconds before she’s propped up on her elbows, kissing Blake once more. She shifts on top of her, slipping a knee between Blake’s legs, and eases Blake’s mouth open with her tongue. The kiss turns sloppy when Yang presses harder with her knee and Blake’s hips rise up to grind against her thigh.

 

One of her hands moves to cup Blake’s breast, massaging gently as she kisses her harder. She’s grunting and shivering beneath Yang but Yang only moves when Blake groans a low, guttural _please_.

 

Yang presses one last kiss to Blake’s lips before she sits up and unwinds Blake’s arms around her waist. She moves back, settling on her haunches as she hooks one of Blake’s legs over her shoulder.

 

Blake gasps and hides her face behind an arm when fingers rake the inside of her thighs. Her nightdress is bunched up on her hips and Yang pushes it up further when she leans down to press a kiss just on the edge of her underwear.

 

“Yang, I swear,” she whines, her other hand gripping the sheets tightly.

 

Yang smiles against the skin of Blake’s stomach, peppering kisses on the smooth expanse of skin and enjoying the way her girlfriend is shuddering beneath her. She licks a path from Blake’s belly button to the dip of her hips, savoring the shivers that crawls at Blake’s skin. She moves lower, pressing a kiss between Blake’s thighs. She hears a sharp hiss from above her and she runs her tongue over the wet fabric once before biting the waistband and pulling Blake’s underwear off with her teeth.

 

She licks at Blake leisurely, tongue flat against her, and Blake lets out the shakiest murmur of her name she’s ever heard. She smiles and continues to lick her with broad strokes until she feels Blake tangle her fingers in her hair, hips rising to meet every stroke of her tongue.

 

“Yang,” she husks out.

 

She turns her focus on the bundle of nerves above the slick folds and sucks. Blake takes in a sharp breath and bucks beneath her, and she uses one of her hands to hold her hips down. She’s groaning and whimpering and when Yang flicks her eyes to look up at Blake she sees her staring down at her, face flushed, bottom lip quivering.

 

She grins against Blake and maneuvers one of her hands to slip two fingers inside of her. Her partner groans and throws her head back, and Yang angles her fingers until she’s knuckle deep and Blake is a shuddering mess.

 

She waits for Blake to stop clenching and unclenching around her fingers before she pulls out and removes Blake’s leg off her shoulder. She crawls back beside Blake, slipping an arm around her waist and hums against her temple.

 

“D-Don’t hum.”

 

“But I’m only pleased with myself.”

 

“You’re terrible,” Blake groans and tries to smooth her nightdress over her exposed skin.

 

“You love me.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

Yang smiles at her, “You up for another round?”

 

Blake’s cheeks heat up and she shoves Yang on the arm playfully, “Get out of my bed.”


End file.
